<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1 by rosielclaes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158188">Day 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosielclaes/pseuds/rosielclaes'>rosielclaes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your new place in the family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lan Chi, 蓝翅</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Uncle/Nephew Incest, older bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosielclaes/pseuds/rosielclaes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian shows his uncle his new place in the family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian/Anthony, 朱利安/安东尼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your new place in the family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the tags! (pls) Keep in mind that this is the first story I've ever done on AO3.</p><p>Here's the original Chinese manhwa (Anthony=blue hair, Julian=white/silver hair):<br/>https://www.cocomanhua.com/12587/1/379.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ngh,” Anthony groans as he is slammed onto cold tile floor, Julian’s knee pressing firmly into the small of his back, Anthony’s arms confined behind his back tightly. </p><p>”…Please be gentle with this old uncle.” Anthony grimaces, his pale face appearing even ghostlier in the moonlight of the cold hospital room.</p><p>Julian’s second uncle has always been manipulative to control him, all the while protecting him from his power-hungry, selfish relatives thirsting for the wealth of the family. Now, seeing his strong and indifferent uncle underneath him coughing, his thin, bony wrists in Julian’s single strong hand unable to wrench free…</p><p>Julian shivers in delight.</p><p>Using his free hand to tilt his uncle’s chin with an index finger, Julian smirked. “What are you talking about, uncle? You should know that after yesterday, you're not the rich man you were just yesterday. Right now, you're just a whore that's about to be fucked by me.”</p><p>Erupting into a coughing fit, Anthony turned his face away to avoid touching Julian. </p><p>Julian took Anthony’s chin in his hand and turned it around forcefully. His uncle’s white, bony face is lowered while he coughs, but when their eyes meet, Julian finds that it is still the indifferent pair of eyes that have greeted him ever since he was old enough to remember.</p><p>“Uncle, you’ve been living for so long, but you’ve never had a wife…Maybe this is fate telling you that you’re meant to be my woman?” Julian chuckles humourlessly, unbuttoning Anthony’s formal dress shirt and unbuckling his belt. </p><p>Roaming his hands freely around Anthony’s chest, Julian finds his nipples and generously squeezes them while reaching down for a kiss. Anthony covers his face when his nipples stiffen and his dick hardens, face reddening when he sees his small cock in comparison to the huge bulge straining against Julian’s slacks.</p><p>Anthony’s eyes widens when he’s pulled against Julian and kissed forcefully, tongues running against each other. Julian slips something into his mouth and he pulls away in shock, coughing again when he finished swallowing it. Julian licks his lips, baring a dark grin. </p><p>“I want this experience to be special and enjoyable for the both of us, uncle. I hope you like the aphrodisiac.” He smiles, and Anthony trembles. </p><p>Continuing to kiss Anthony, Julian gradually reaches down, leaving trails of kiss marks and bruises upon his uncle’s pale neck and shoulders, slipping Anthony’s shirt off so that his chest is exposed for Julian to play with. Licking, sucking and biting onto the nipples as he pleases and eliciting suppressed moans from Anthony, Julian grins against his nape creating another shiver down Anthony’s spine. </p><p>“W-Wait, N-ahh!” Anthony speaks as Julian reaches to strip him of his slacks and boxers. Quickly lubing up his fingers, Julian preps Anthony with ease, fingering his uncle’s tight hole and searching for his prostate while his uncle trembles beneath him.</p><p>Anthony cries as Julian finds his spot and rubs against it with his knuckle, and he comes, spurting white ropes of semen onto the hospital floor. Julian doesn't answer, but smiles mockingly at the sight of his uncle pleading for mercy when he's under him.</p><p>Now released from Julian’s tight grip, Anthony lifts a face to cover his expression as he huffs from loss of breath, his thin body shuddering and jolting in the intensity of the orgasm.</p><p>Julian wastes no time with stretching his uncle out fully finger by finger, while Anthony clasps onto his shoulders, desperate to hide his sinful expressions. </p><p>“I’m coming in, uncle.” Anthony laughs at how adorable his uncle is, and thrusts his whole cock into his tight hole in one go. </p><p>Anthony screams as he comes again immediately, his blunt nails digging into Julian’s shoulder blades as he starts thrusting mercilessly into his ass, tears emerging from his gray eyes.</p><p>Julian laughs in surprise. "When did you become such a whore, uncle? Coming just from insertion...We could send you to a brothel and make you earn your living expenses. I'm sure you've never had to live like that before. But with such a big house, wouldn't it be hard to earn enough?" He licks and nibbles on the back of Anthony's ear, causing his sensitive uncle to whimper. </p><p>"Uncle, for so many years you've controlled me, with your only purpose being that to keep me in an appropriately respected position to inherit that huge sum of money you've kept safe for me. Now that I've come of age and gotten it, you already know that we have no use for you anymore. But your slutty body be useful to me as a cumslut, ready to please everyone I send you to.”</p><p>“Please, stop!” Anthony begs—chokes out, his thin body wracked with sobs, his mind filled with his nephew's low voice whispering horrible, lustful things he would do to him. Julian tugs harshly on a nipple and he comes again, this time slumping onto the floor, his energy drained from his body. But Julian doesn't slow his brutal pace, so he is driven farther away from his forceful thrusts before Julian wraps an arm around that bony waist and drives his cock deep within that hole, arousing another pitiful cry from Anthony as he makes sure to secure his waist so his poor uncle can't run away.</p><p>“I’d rather not, uncle.” Julian snickers before continuing. “I'd keep you lubed up all the time, so after a particularly annoying meeting I could strip you and just slide inside this soft hole and rape you whenever I want.” He spanked Anthony, causing him to clench around Julian's large cock. So he did it again, harshly delivering blows upon blows onto his uncle's pale ass, causing his cheeks to redden and bruise while his uncle comes again with a small, pathetic wail.</p><p>"Or maybe I won't give you any clothes. I'll just make you stand in the corner naked, with semen and lube dripping out of that greedy, gaping hole and nipple clamps and a collar to show what a whore you've become. I'd walk you around your companies with you on your hands and feet, your neck attached to the collar and a tail shoved deep in your ass. I’ll let those managers and interns who idolize you plant their cocks in this pussy. I'll fuck you in those communal gardens made for those rich pricks and make you piss on the trees. I'd let my business partners take a look at how far you've fallen, when you used to be the one at the table getting your way with everything. I'd let them have their way with you, do whatever they want to you. Maybe next time they come, they'll bring some toys for you to try out. I'll fuck you so hard in your offices and invite your subordinates to watch, to shove whatever they want into this greedy hole." </p><p>Anthony says nothing, but futilely attempts to muffle his moans and cries by biting on his sleeve. Julian responds to that by shoving his whole length in, balls-deep inside his uncle’s tightness. </p><p>"Ah! Feels good!" Anthony closes his eyes, his breathy exhales scattered around the room. In that same moment, he squeaks when he feels Julian expands inside him. “Ngh—Not that deep!”</p><p>“You think they can plant a womb in here if I give them enough money?” Julian murmurs gently to his uncle while possessively rubbing circles onto Anthony’s lower half where a womb would be located in a woman’s body and roughly where Julian dick is buried within, a contrast to how brutally he is currently fucking out Anthony’s ass, Anthony’s breathless cries escaping his throat from this harsh treatment.</p><p>“Then you could get pregnant with my child…We could raise it together, like you’ve raised me…Maybe you’ll start lactating from these,” Julian tugs and pinches on a nipple with his free hand harshly, making his uncle squeal. “I’d find a way to get these plump little nipples to make milk all the time. You wouldn’t even be able to go outdoors, let alone have enough dignity to attend any gatherings with these breasts that are always making milk, hmm?” Julian fondles his chest.  </p><p>“You’ll always have to wear a bra, and constantly be ashamed that someone would recognize you and see what a slut you are. You’ll always be worried that your milk will leak into your pressed suits. You’re gonna have to use milk pumps to suck the milk you’re always producing out of these tits, like a cow. Maybe I can sell it, can you imagine—‘Mr Anthony’s milk, still warm delivered straight from his cow tits’ trending with old perverted men lusting to get their hands and their fat cocks in you. I could make so much by charging people absurd sums of money to come suck milk straight from your tits. But they won't complain, because it's an opportunity to see the great Anthony who owns their corporations under them, and taste the sweet milk that comes from this slut.” Julian continues while Anthony buries his face into his shoulder, the tips of his ears reddening and his entire body shuddering at the things that Julian are saying to him. </p><p>“People will walk past you and wonder what it would be like to suck from those tits, to look at these slutty, milk-bearing nipples that belong to one of the wealthiest men in the world. Maybe the people who you’ve once done business transactions with will fantasize bending you over on a desk and fucking your mind out of you like a bitch, get you all full with their seed till you bear their children—fuck!” Julian grunts as he came, planting his cock deeply inside his uncle’s ass so that his hot semen erupts deep inside, pausing while he finishes. When he does, he drags his dick out, leaving his uncle’s hole gaping, hot white semen trickling down his uncle’s pale thighs. He snaps a photo to use as blackmail.</p><p>“The things I’ve said before…Don’t think that I won’t do it.” Julian states, looking at the satisfying view of his uncle on the ground, his usual styled hair dishevelled, fucked out with a pool of his semen pooling underneath his cheeks, eyes red from crying and tears still falling, nipples red and swollen, bruises and bite marks littering that pale body, incoherent from the harsh fucking and the aphrodisiac.</p><p>"I'll be back soon, my lovely uncle." Julian slams the door behind him.</p><p>Day 1 end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>